User talk:Matthew Darkskull
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Matthew Darkskull page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Stpehen (Talk) 20:19, September 26, 2010 Oh um.... sorry i wasn't there i had to go somewhere and i have to go somewhere else now. Ill let u know when i can meet u k? 22:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Im not sure but Im not sure if hes on but im not on now. Meet me at Antik Tortuga dock now and i can guild you or get u the person in brigade. 21:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Re : Hey! Thanks! I didn't even notice till you said that lol. 02:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think best around now, oddly I guess it's just because the last couple of years I've had so much work to do I'm always working frantically around this time. When I need to take a few minutes though I hop on the wiki and edit away :D. But then I feel like crap when I wake up at 6 :( ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court I certainly hope not! xD That would be awfully disrespectful, savvy? Oh yeah I remember you! You were the really annoying guy in the tavern! King's Arm on Abassa really late at night like 3:00 XD Lol All in good fun, don't take anything too seriously, that's just how I roll XD ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court Things to do/Francis brigade I think that for cluttered images, th owner or "Gardener" of the article should use slideshows or galleries, but thats just an opinion. and as for something to do, we should get moving on Project Placeholder. go to pages with the placeholder and remove them. 12:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) PS why does your Sig redirect to the online wiki. i suggest you use a /Sig page, they are very useful. /sig Badge Boosting You don't need to add the same pictures to the same page alot of time, I can only see that you are Badge Boosting, if you do so again you will be Banned for Three (3) Days. I don't want to but I must. Thank you. 19:38, December 17, 2010 (UTC) You posted the same pics over and over, I saw one image on there 7 times! That raises concern. Weather are not you have tha max ammount is beside the point. I do no know that neither do I have the time to figure out. 23:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ranks I have changed the name as you asked. However, types of pages like that page are kinda spam. Pages that have nothing but a message, and arent on a talk page are pretty much spam. I understand that you didn't edit it yet due to the name issue, and i understand why you didnt edit it yet. Please edit it soon. If the page is not improved by tomorrow ( December 19th), 4:00pm Central time, it will be deleted. I know that's a little harsh. If you want the page deleted, it can be. If the page was meant to be spam, it will be deleted. If you want more time to imrprove it, you can enter a reason for more time, and a purpose for the page, and i will give you more time. All you need to do by 4:00pm central tomorrow is add at least something like ' Darkskull's Ranks is a squad of blank and has blank members. ' or something. If you have any questions send me a message. Cheers! You friends, the Admins. 20:56, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Name Ive changed it two times for you. Now please improve the page. Thanks. 21:26, December 18, 2010 (UTC) The Life of Matthew hmm. I would suggest not to use storylines already made by POTCO, for readers get bored of hearing about the Rambleshack story, which is about in every story. Release some new characters, and make people talk more. Dont go so fast, and get into detail. Detail can be hard when your in a hurry, which is why my storys are so slow in The Goldvane Trilogy. Btw.. is the Trilogy funny? That Jim Logan guy said it wasn't, and i believe it is. Now for suggestions. I think you could use a funny character, a villian, and a group of bond-able characters. Also, drama and action is needed for the story to be exciting. I would love for you to use Richard Goldvane(My pirate ) in your story, but just dont kill him off please. If you do use him, read up on Richard Goldvane, The Crew of the Green Runner, and The Goldvane Trilogy. Those pages will give you his information. Also, to make a story fun to write, introduce Jolly Roger more and have him say stuff. That always is fun to write about, in my opinion. I hope these suggestions helped, and may fair winds find ye. Cheers! 17:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Rank Protector is just a rank. Your just kinda like the keeper of the code in a Brethren. 03:28, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ideas I will consider the ideas. Idk about death though. 04:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) oi matt lol of course my pics r familiar coz u saw them already at my facebook rofl...Saltyzaza 01:54, December 26, 2010 (UTC) btw matt im going to add more pictures here :D this is fun Comment Please delete the comment on Sea. It makes the article look bad and I worked very hard on it. Please, Jack Daggermenace Level 50 01:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Meet In Game? Hello Matthew! Mind if we meet in the game for the awards? Jack Daggermenace Level 50 22:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you know what I meant, hahaha. Here is what I meant, If you have a table like this, and there is pictures in it, when i try to add one, it says "Added by Jack" and it looks really bad. Is there any way around that? I copied and pasted these from Pip, but I needed to add some, like Endurance. I figured it out though. Jack Daggermenace Level 50 21:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Check the o hawk & co page and im the guy in the picture Waffleman99 00:02, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Pirate Awards I was gonna tell you that I entered the Best Glitcher, is there a posibility that we can arrange at time correct for all of the players, because I have a very busy schedule this month. ~ Jeremiah Stormwash Write on my talk page to arrange a correct time. Keep the bass low, speakers away from your face though. 02:30, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Be right there Keep the bass low, speakers away from your face though. Wanna Make a group??? just me and u we can make award things potco events games and stuff we can be good friends plz tell me Pizzaman99 03:35, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Matthew can ye add a picture of ur self to the blue scurvy dogs photo gallery or my take page thx 23:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC)